


The day Alec get drunk and received Magnus's TLC

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clubbing, Cute, Drunk Alec, Drunk Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Malec, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Short & Sweet, Siblings, Soft Malec, Sweet, Sweet Magnus, TLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: “Are you single?” Alec asked as he looked up to the beautiful caramel skin-coloured man who was helping and holding him in case he might fall.Magnus’s lips curled up to a small smile as he held out his chuckle. “No. No, I am not,Darling. I am taken.”Alec was drunk in Pandemonium and Magnus was called to Pandemonium on his peaceful Sunday by Izzy to pick Alec up! Alec and Magnus being Soft-Boyfriends. To remind them of their love again. This is a short sweet fic.





	The day Alec get drunk and received Magnus's TLC

**Author's Note:**

> When I came across this tumblr text post of Malec, I laughed so hard and loved it. So I wanted to write a fic inspired from it! The link is mentioned here below!
> 
> What do you think of the fic? I tried to write fluffy and lovey dovey. Do you like it? <3 <3  
> After I saw the S2B trailer, I knew I have to write a fluff to make myself feel better. To remind myself again of their love. This, Malec, isn't going away. :'D 
> 
> http://dontrainonmymalec.tumblr.com/post/160438817196/alec-i-didnt-drink-that-much-last-night-jace

Magnus was spending his peaceful Sunday evening by reading a spell book with the company of a delicious red wine glass leisurely. He was feeling very comfortable in a casual vest and large sweatpants. He took a sip as he took note of the important ingredients of the spell in his head. The red wine was lovely, with fruity and spicy favour to his liking. How he wished his Alexander were with him in such evening but Alec had been pulled away by his siblings from him. Now it was entirely Magnus time to himself until his adorable boyfriend came back at night.

As he was enjoying, he frowned over as his phone ringing. Magnus picked it up as he saw the caller was Isabelle, Alec lovely sister. “Hello, Isabelle? Is Alexander okay? ” He answered in worry in case Alec might have been hurt.

“Hello, Magnus! Alec? Yes! He is okay.” She giggled. Okay, that sounded weird, Magnus thought. He also heard the noises and music behind. “Isabelle, Are you drunk?”

“Drunk? Nah. No. No. Just a little bit. The boys are seriously drunkkk, much more than me.” Izzy replied cheerfully and Magnus face-palmed. Drunk little sister watching out her Drunk brothers and friends… Magnus felt the terror.

“Perhaps you should come, Magnus. You should see Alec. He is being silly.” Isabelle laughed.

“Clary and Simon aren’t drunk tho. They looked scared of us now.” She added in uncertainity.

“You know what? I am coming. Is it Pandemonium or other club? I will be there in 10 minutes.” Magnus replied in a hurry as he took off his vest and sweatpants to change.

“It is Pandemoniumm! Best club in the world!” Isabelle replied and Magnus smiled. That was where he met his Alec for the first time. “Okay, Isabelle. I will be there soon. Stay safe and look out for Alec.” Magnus said but in wavering tone as he couldn’t trust her in current situation.

“Okay, Sure! Hurry up. We will be waiting. HEY, watch out. Where is your eyes?! Simon, let go of me. I gonna teach him a lesson.”

Magnus sighed as he hanged up. He quickly changed to a nearby silk red shirt and black skinny jean pants suitable to enter a club. He didn’t even care much about his look. He just wanted to watch out for Alexander. Magnus created a portal to Pandemonium and he stepped into it in a hurry.

Magnus found Alec near a bar table, trying to shake off a guy. Both boys’ faces are red and it was clear that they were drunk. He glared at the mundane and told him off that Alec is his boyfriend. Seeing Magnus's angry reaction, the guy disappeared away in a second. Magnus walked closer to Alec and he held Alec firmly as his Alex stumbled over nothing. “Careful, Darling.” He looked at Alec and Alec looked back at him with his beautiful wide hazel eyes. 

“Oh wow, you are so pretty.” Alec gazed on him giddily. “Care for a drink?”

“Alexander, did you have a lot of drinks?” Magnus asked while looking at his adorable boyfriend with concern.

“No. Just 3 or 4 drinks. That’s all.” Alec tried to wave in the air as he tried to wave the question away. Magnus sighed but he swore he fell in love with him more. That was one side of Alexander he had never seen and Alec was absolutely adorable. “C’mon. Let’s get you up.”

“Are you single?” Alec asked as he looked up to the beautiful caramel skin-coloured man who was helping and holding him in case he might fall.

Magnus’s lips curled up to a small smile as he held out his chuckle. “No. No, I am not,Darling. I am taken.”

Alec’s lower lip dropped open and he seemed shattered. Even before Magnus could say anything, tears rolled on his flushed cheeks. “Oh, oh my, Darling. Please don’t cry.” Magnus said in terror as he tried to wipe away Alec’s tear with his thumb.

“I love you..” Alec cried. “Is this how you usually comfort to the girls after you have turned them down too?” Alec slided down to the floor until he was seated on the club’s floor against the mini table’s wall. Magnus was speechless for a second but he kneeled down to the floor to Alec’s level. “I am your boyfriend though.” Magnus smiled lovingly to Alec.

“Really?” Alec brightened up and he put his arms around Magnus's shoulders. Magnus laughed,returned the hug and patted his back gently. “I am so happy. I must have been so lucky!” Alec yelled.

“Yes, yes, you are, love. And the lucky one is me. I love you so much, Darling.” Magnus whispered to Alec softly which Alec purred and snuggled to his shoulder still clinging on him. “I love you too.” Alec smiled giddily.

Magnus got both of them up gently, being careful not to hurt his precious. He nodded as a greeting to Clary and Simon as they held tightly onto their lovers. They smiled back softly and knew what Magnus gonna do. He was taking Alexander home. Magnus opened a portal again to their home and he laid Alec gently to their bed,making sure he was comfortable to sleep. Alec might have terrible headache tomorrow but it is okay because he will heal him in the morning. 

Magnus snapped his fingers again to change their clothes. Alec mumbled something closely like I love you in his sleep.. And Magnus couldn’t help but his heart falling for his handsome and adorable boyfriend more. All those years of living and surviving seems to worth it if it means he has Alec now with him. Alexander Lightwood had been different from any others he had ever met and the one he had ever loved the most, truly his, and only his, shall Alec remain. "Sweet dreams, love. " He whispered, kissed Alexander softly on the forehead and pulled up the blanket for Alec.


End file.
